Carmilla meet Caramello
by riah alice drake
Summary: Two chapter one-shot. This is my first time writing for Carm and Laura so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy it.


Carmilla meet Caramello

It still feels like a dream. It had to be right?

It was too good to be true that not only had they won and had saved the world but that she a three-hundred-year-old vampire had an honest to real-life human heartbeat.

As she wanders the aisle, she rests the hand not pushing the squeaking cart against her chest just to be sure her once dead heart was still beating.

It was.

This was real.

She was still human.

A human with a major sweet tooth and not just for food.

Her eyes drift up to the cutie leading her around the grocery before they want back to their apartment for more less clothing-related fun. At least she hoped so given how she'd been giving her girlfriend her best bedroom eyes since she'd agreed to go on this dumb trip out into the world beyond their bedroom.

Sure, they needed to restock on a few things (or a lot of them really) now that one of them could actually enjoy something other than blood but really…why did they have to do it today?

They had been having so much _fun _rechristening the freshly laundered sheets they'd picked out a day or two ago.

Carmilla didn't need her vampire memory to bring back the oh so enjoyable moan she'd pulled from her tightly wound girlfriend just before…

"What about this one?" Laura questions holding up what looked to Carmilla to be the same kinds of chocolate cereals.

"Pick whatever one you want Cupcake." She sighs bending lower over the front to the shopping cart a little annoyed at the subject change from how sexy her girlfriend was when she came apart under her touch to what concentration of chocolate to cereal ratio was more enjoyable for breakfast.

She smirks to herself noticing that her move draws Laura's eyes toward her and away from the nutrition facts of one of her cereal choices. After all, Carmilla didn't pick out such a low-cut shirt for this outing for nothing.

"See something you like cutie?"

Laura's tongue flicks out to wet her lips as her eyes flicker between Carmilla's eyes and the view she was being offered down the front of the former vampire's shirt. It takes longer than it should for her to remember how to move to close the short distance between herself and the cart dropping the remaining cereal box into the cart (the other one having been dropped onto the floor in her dazed state.) "You're not wearing a bra." Laura states when she's close enough to her teasing girlfriend for her words to not be overheard.

Carmilla flashes a smile glancing down at herself than looking back up at Laura. "Oh yeah. I thought I'd forgotten something." She shrugs "Oh well."

The kitten-like glare Laura leaves at her makes Carmilla giggle "Come on babe don't pout." The glare doesn't leave but Laura does step closer nudging a smug Carm out of the way and spinning the cart back toward the front of the store.

Carm sighs as she falls into step with the hurrying ball of energy that was her girlfriend's determined strides toward the exit. "You did that on porpoise."

"Did I?"

Laura groaned under her breath her annoyance growing when she did a quick check of the self-checkouts and finds that all of them are taken. It didn't help any that Carmilla had come up behind her to wind her arms around the shorter woman's waist meaning she could feel the teasing rub of her girlfriend's breasts against her back through their shirts and Carm's jacket.

"Impatient Hollis?"

Carmilla's warm breath against her neck wasn't helping her wandering thoughts. Maybe she'd been a little too hasty in leaving the apartment. Then again when it came to her girlfriend Laura has always had a hard time keeping her feelings under control. Even when they'd been broken up, she couldn't deny she was still head over heels for the teasing stupid vampire now granted humanity.

"I'm not above making you wait in the car." Laura threatens leaning her head back against Carmilla's shoulder as they wait for the cue they'd joined to move up. Apparently, they'd picked the line with an _Extreme Couponing_ wannabe holding up the front.

"Don't be like that cupcake." The former vampire pouts pressing a few well-placed kisses along the cords of Laura's throat.

"Marcilla." Laura groaned against Carmilla's hair her voice low.

"Humm." Carmilla hums her arms tightening around Laura's waist as they waited. Almost got her. She really loved getting her cutie to say her human given name. It was even better when she got her to moan it to her while the two where in far fewer clothes and tangled together in their bed.

"Down kitty." Laura whispers as if knowing exactly where Carmilla's thoughts were wondering. Then again it also could have been because her hands had been not so subtly tracing over her skin under the front of her shirt and had been dangerously close to sliding under the waistband of her pants right there in the grocery line.

The growl against her ear was downright predatory and almost had Laura thinking her no longer a vampire girlfriend had somehow kept her shapeshifting abilities along with regaining a heartbeat. "Fine." Carmilla sighs her warm hands leaving Laura cold as she pulls away.

The couple switch places Carm to return to leaning against the shopping cart with a bored expression while Laura slides up the line to examine what passed for a candy selection so close to the register.

Seriously the line had yet to move since they'd joined it.

'_Really how many coupons does one person need?' _Carmilla finds herself wondering as she grabs a magazine to distract from her longing to have her girlfriend's warm skin back under her fingers.

"Oh my god."

The not so subtle squeal what feels like hours later (really it was more like seconds) that has Carmilla glancing up from a rather dull article about she's already forgotten what. "Something amusing cutie?"

"I'd say so." Laura nodes holding up a candy bar wrapped in purple and gold wrapper with an amused and smug smile. "Also, we're buying the rest of these." She adds dumping the rest of the box into the cart.

"Really?" Carm sighs her eyebrow-raising the longer she holds Laura's eyes already picturing the sugar highs they'd be riding out as she looked at all the chocolate-related things they'd already picked up before the shopping trip had been cut short.

Laura puts on an adorably pitiful expression as she slides back toward their cart. "Come on Carm you have the opportunity to have something deliciously sticky and sweet named after you and you don't even want to try it?"

"Why would you want something manufactured when you can just have the real thing whenever you want?" Carmilla answers with a teasing wink in Laura's direction while the line _finally _starts to move up. "Also, what?"

Rather than answer her Laura holds out the candy bar she'd yet to drop into the cart with the others.

After an unamused glare at the purple and gold wrapped candy, Carmilla twirls it from between Laura's outstretched fingers looking long enough for a fleeting glance from the name of the dumb candy to her girlfriend's eyes and back again after her mind caught up with the golden scrawled words on the front of the wrapper.

"Caramello?"

Laura's pleased smile could power a city "I know right?"

"Replacing me already are you Hollis?" Carmilla wonders rolling her eyes nodding for Laura to start loading their haul into the belt while she continues examining the candy bar that somewhat shares her name.

"Well, I do love me some chocolate and caramel." Laura reasons with a shrug making quick work of moving the things in the cart to the belt then turning to add the bar Carmilla still held to the small collection already moving up toward the register.

"Do you now?" Carmilla wonders the joking undertone clashing with the lusty haze clouding her eyes as she backs Laura against the conveyer "And here I thought I was the one you loved." She reminds while the teenaged cashier started ringing up their purchases whilst she was also breaking rules by having headphones in on the clock. Jamming out to some heavy metal song leaving Carmilla and Laura free to enjoy a rather quick yet still heated kiss between them.

"How about a deal Cupcake?"

Laura raises an eyebrow as she picked up the last of the shopping bags that Carm hadn't gotten to quickly enough after they'd paid and started toward the exit. "What kind of deal?"

Carmilla chuckles finding a way to hold not only the shopping bags but also Laura's hand as they wondered the lot toward their car.

"Nothing sinister babe." She promises "Just a little competition. A game if you will."

Laura pulls them to a stop a few cars away from theirs. "You really want to play a game right now?"

Carmilla shrugs "and nit right now I don't." her more teasing smile returns to her lips as her eyes slide over her not very amused looking girlfriend. "This game requires a lot fewer clothes and doors that lock."


End file.
